


【ALL澔/ALL2】無題

by HM_0610



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HM_0610/pseuds/HM_0610
Summary: 真拿他沒辦法。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho, Lee Seoho/Everyone, Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 91





	【ALL澔/ALL2】無題

**Author's Note:**

> 【ALL澔/ALL2】  
> 內CP有助澔、豆澔、熙澔、雄澔、柱澔，前後有很大含義。
> 
> ABO世界觀（AO、BO），PwP無能者自行離開。
> 
> 全篇3K全肉，2受、2受、2受，不能接受的快出去不要彼此傷害。
> 
> 推特別人給的靈感，我只是擴寫的渣渣。

李抒澔蜷縮著身子，無力的癱倒在柔軟的床鋪之上，腦海喚不起任何意識，身體似要被灼傷的滾燙跟著溫熱被褥。

汗水浸透他的髮絲，額上覆了層薄汗，一雙狐狸眼水氣氤氳，唇瓣微啟，急促的換氣試圖讓瀕臨潰堤的情慾得到緩解。

徒勞無功，甚說更加嚴重。他雙手揪緊床單，私處反饋的搔癢難耐敲在心尖，理智彷彿被一遍遍的剝削，後頸的腺體火辣的燒著。

第一個發現的是呂煥雄，那人敲敲李抒澔房門，無人應答卻讓人感到詫異，便順手打開緊閉的門，映入眼簾的是片香豔場景。

李抒澔的順著開門的方向看去，脖頸勾勒出好看的弧度，喉結急切的伴隨嚶嗚與吞嚥唾沫而挪動，呂煥雄連忙關上門。

「怎麼了？」李建熙出現在另一側，隨之而來的孫東柱緊接，現在團內的兩個Alpha都不在，自從李抒澔有抑制劑失效的前例後公司也就以臨時標記取代抑制劑。

「抒澔哥發情期到了。」呂煥雄蹙著眉頭，抿著唇懊惱，李建熙聽聞後瞪大了雙眼，孫東柱捧著手機先手聯絡了Alpha們。

陷入寂靜反而顯得李抒澔在屋內隱約傳出的忍耐與呻吟更加淫靡，三人面面相覷，還是決心打開了門。

「抒澔哥……？」李建熙開口，李抒澔曲著身子，緊掩的窗與未開的燈，只能從微弱的光線看見李抒澔顫抖的身軀。

孫東柱率先上前，坐在了李抒澔身邊，那人的體溫高的嚇人，安撫似的摸上突出的腺體，指腹輕輕婆娑著，也不知有無起用。

李抒澔翻過身，原先就白的肌膚被燙的染上粉紅，孫東柱攙著他坐起身子，盡可能的讓李抒澔靠在自己身上。

李抒澔在發情期乖的不太像他，一句話不吭的縮著，熱氣呼在孫東柱的鎖骨處，李建熙也隨之落坐於另一側。

孫東柱和李建熙對視一眼，隨後李建熙便緩緩褪去李抒澔過於礙眼的睡衣褲，直到那人全身都落入視線。

內在的襯衣褲被沾上體液，李建熙隨意放在一旁，指尖繞上李抒澔奶白色的肌膚，掌心貼著他的體溫遊走。

孫東柱抬起李抒澔的下巴與他接吻，被情慾支配的Omega毫無章法的胡亂親咬，唾液順延著嘴角落在他的胸膛，孫東柱手沒閒下，輕輕落在大腿根上輕輕摸索。

李建熙捏住微微隆起胸膛上的兩抹嫣紅色，不輕不重的撩拔與偶爾的緊拽與摩擦，李抒澔邊接吻邊嚶唔，李建熙安撫的吻也沿著背脊向下。

孫東柱掐了掐李抒澔的大腿根，手背輕蹭了蹭硬挺的物什，被體液沾的閃閃發亮，順著下繼續摸索，叫喚聲斷了接吻的步伐，李抒澔雙手抱著孫東柱，悶悶的哼唧。

指節探入隱晦之處，早已濕潤過的Omega生理反應對於入侵更有利，孫東柱肖仿著抽動，摁壓著肉壁每處，帶出不少的津液。

李建熙的手繞下，捂住李抒澔高高抬起的欲望，掌心包裹著前端磨蹭，另一手則專注於茱萸之上，李建熙頭輕湊在那人的腺體旁。

Beta對於信息素的感知不太靈敏，但湊到如此近距離，也能嗅到一些李抒澔特有的黑醋栗清香氣，令人流連忘返。

「煥雄哥？」孫東柱注意到呂煥雄只是靠在門板，但腿間無法言表的生理反應已經出賣了呂煥雄為數不多的底線。

孫東柱在李抒澔肩頭輕咬了一口，換來李抒澔帶著濃重鼻音的悶哼，肉眼可見呂煥雄的情慾快併發，孫東柱抽開在那人體內的指節。

孫東柱輕輕吻了李抒澔的側容，咬上那人發紅的耳根，齒磨著耳畔與呼吸熱烈的沖刷讓李抒澔一縮。

呂煥雄終究爬上床，李抒澔一雙帶媚的眼睛看著他，腿間敞開還在被李建熙調弄，李抒澔微啟的粉色唇瓣簡直是蠱咒般的踐踏呂煥雄的底線。

「抒澔哥能不能幫幫我？」呂煥雄湊近李抒澔瀕進崩潰的面容，那人情迷意亂的點頭，呂煥雄輕摁著他的頭，遲疑了會才拉開自己的褲頭。

沒有猶豫的被吞進口腔，呂煥雄倒抽一口氣，孫東柱又出現在身畔，指尖再次摸進李抒澔體內的高溫，每次碾壓都使李抒澔的鼻尖貼上呂煥雄的腹。

李抒澔技術算上中上乘，也許是應付兩個Alpha易感期的緣故，李抒澔的口活流利的很，舌尖輕抵在開口，收起的唇貼在柱根，曖昧的模仿著交媾。

孫東柱和李建熙沒閒下，用盡的挑逗去滿足沒有Alpha的Omega，李抒澔雙眼帶水，微微抬眸去看呂煥雄。

呂煥雄與李抒澔對視，心頭一顫，措手不及的注入李抒澔的口內，白色濁液順著唇角淌落，李抒澔無意識的嚥下濃腥，抬手抹去嘴角的液體。

「我們回來了。」金建學的低沉嗓音撞入耳內，李抒澔身軀明顯一抖，天性反應的更加熱烈，孫東柱和李建熙撤出位置，金建學放下包後，坐到李抒澔身旁。

呂煥雄與李抒澔接了最後一個帶有腥氣的吻，跟著其他兩人離開屋內，只留金建學與李抒澔兩者，薄荷味爆發在屋內，李抒澔不但沒清醒，反被搞的更加渴求。

金建學攬過李抒澔，唇舌貼上對方的，輕而易舉的打開懷內人的貝齒，去勾那人的舌頭，李抒澔毫無反抗，只有這時才顯得金建學與他身體有多契合。

手掌衍伸到李抒澔的腹部，不輕不重的拍了兩下，在腰窩掐了一把，李抒澔拽著金建學的衣領，湊上去吻那人的喉結。

衣服是在一邊撫慰李抒澔一邊褪去的，Omega體內早預備好被深入，金建學毫不猶豫，略帶橫蠻的撞進他的身子內。

李抒澔的體態很好，該有肉的地方有肉，所以在性事上從事的更加舒坦，金建學拍了拍李抒澔的臀瓣，壓著那人跪趴在床上。

金建學咬著李抒澔的後頸肉，手抓著右側肩膀一邊律動，薄荷氣息與黑醋栗香交織在空氣中，李抒澔的每分呻吟都似催情藥動人。

李抒澔物什前端已吐出黏稠的體液，直到落在床單之上，金建學沒放過，接著撫上去搓弄，李抒澔緊抓著被單，承受來自前後無理的刺激。

黏濁弄的金建學滿手，他吻了吻李抒澔的耳後，指伸到李抒澔口前，感受到那人溫熱的舌頭舔拭指節與掌心的媚態。

等李抒澔舔的差不多，又捏著李抒澔勻稱的腰狠狠的衝撞，但唇瓣卻不斷吻著李抒澔的背溝，作為安慰的獎品。

金英助的到來在他們預料之內，金英助也沒多言，捧著李抒澔的頭就是深深一吻，唇齒交纏，指尖摸遍李抒澔任何敏感之處。

「建學呀，味道收一點。」金英助的玫瑰紅酒香轉入鼻腔，金建學收斂了點方才過於豪放的薄荷香，抽身，與金英助換了位置。

金英助與金建學在性事上截然不同，金英助每吋的充斥著溫柔與體貼，每次闖入都細膩又甜蜜，連玫瑰紅酒都柔的化為春水。

再次被填滿的李抒澔又悶哼，金建學坐在李抒澔面容前，李抒澔探上前，一口包裹住金建學滾燙的性器。

隨著金英助頂弄的頻率，李抒澔的喉頭便會觸到金建學的頂部，李抒澔手攙扶著金建學的硬挺，品嚐似的舔拭。

金英助沒有減速，抱持規律的探索李抒澔的敏感處，金建學在李抒澔的服侍之下抽離他的口腔，讓金英助把李抒澔翻個身，釋放在李抒澔胸膛間。

「哥來標記吧。」金建學摸了摸李抒澔的臉龐，朝緩慢挪動胯骨的金英助說，稍不捨的用指腹摸了摸那人的眼角，隨著溫度抽離而離開屋內。

金建學離開後，薄荷味淡去，玫瑰紅酒的香味在此刻瞬間覆蓋上，金英助雙臂穿過李抒澔的腋下，伸手將人摟起。

金建學方才落在胸口的濁液順著李抒澔肌膚的紋理淌下，緩慢的落在床單或他弓著的身軀，繃著的腿根上。

金英助去吻李抒澔抬起脖頸上的喉結，在鎖骨處輕輕啃蝕，濡溼的吻加重了房內過於濃重曖昧氣息，金英助的步伐不急迫，多情的眼注視著咬著牙關喘息的Omega。

比李抒澔大上一些的掌扣在胯骨，隨著時間流逝，金英助的速度不減，甚越撞越深，李抒澔也從原先的後仰直到整個人掛在哥哥身上。

金英助是個喜歡接吻的人，在纏綿的吻到達尾端時，金英助闖入了Omega的禁區，生殖腔在毫無防備之下被撞開，李抒澔瞪大雙眼，抽離了金英助的吻。

「嘶……疼……」李抒澔皺著眉頭，第一下衝撞是無比疼痛的，但後席捲而來的舒適讓李抒澔徹底軟了腰，金英助吻了吻對方的髮旋，希望能緩解李抒澔的不適。

「乖，你不喜歡我們就不要。」金英助釋放的玫瑰紅酒味讓李抒澔有些恍惚，被情欲浸泡的兩人都無法放過這個機會，這次取決於李抒澔。

「……別標記我就好，其他隨便哥。」李抒澔在發情期乖的很，微微轉過的頭與耳尖透著嫩粉，後頭不時的緊裹更是催促金英助快些。

經過那麼久的契合，金英助也多少了解李抒澔身體反應的需求，順著李抒澔發情的難耐延續動作，雙手將那人監固，向上推動腰部，直撞入更滾燙的境地。

深層的軟肉緊吸著金英助，金英助發出陣滿足的謂息，摟著李抒澔，一手揉捏著白嫩的臀尖，一手伸至微隆起的乳尖上把玩。

直到李抒澔的身體逐漸適應更深入的闖蕩，金英助才將人放倒，雙手穿過膝窩，交合之處一覽無遺，胭脂粉的連結泛著水光，顯得更加情色。

水與肉體碰撞的聲音繚繞屋內，倆人此起彼落的喘息勾勒成曖昧的舞曲，金英助的次次深入都能帶出那人體內的體液，身下的床單早已被沾濕。

金英助伸手觸了觸李抒澔高挺著的玉莖，略微粗糙的指腹摹著敏感的器官，前後夾攻的快感將李抒澔推上浪尖風口，十指扣在金英助的背上留下爪痕，隨一聲拔高的哼聲而留下痕迹。

金英助抓緊時間，淺淺的抽插幾下就緊擁住李抒澔，一口咬在那人散發誘人香氣的腺體，身下的全全澆溉在李抒澔穴口處。

李抒澔哼唧了下，緊縮在Alpha令人安心的玫瑰紅酒香之中，金英助扳過他的臉與之接吻，直到李抒澔換不過氣，唇與唇分離時還帶出銀絲。

「休息吧，我帶你去清理。」金英助撐起身子，暫且隨意給彼此套上衣著，背上李抒澔往浴室步去，身上的Omega環著他的脖子，不知何時陷入夢鄉。

真拿他沒辦法。

不只金英助，所有人都拿他沒辦法，誰叫他是李抒澔呢。


End file.
